


No Sick Beats, Just Sick.

by FanOfAlmostEverything



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, STRIFE!, Sickfic, Strider Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfAlmostEverything/pseuds/FanOfAlmostEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wakes up feeling like complete crap. Cause he caught a cold or some shit. Then Bro has to go and make it worse. Jeez bro. Be a better Gaurdian. NOT STRIDERCEST</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sick Beats, Just Sick.

**Author's Note:**

> I was super hella sick when I wrote this. I felt horrible. So I needed a Strider to feel horrible too.

Dave rolled over in his bed and groaned. He felt like one of his ill-est beats took a massive dump on a pile of empty AJ bottles and then said dump decided to gain sentience and slap on some shades. A cough wracked through his chest; he reached his arm out to grab his own shades and slide them onto his face. He squinted up at the far too bright sunlight streaming through the blinds and made a face at it. He decided to flip it the bird too for good measure.

Bro pounded on the door, signifying not only his first warning of ‘get out of bed so you can get educated you little shit’ but also ‘get ready to strife’. Dave let out another groan and flopped his face into the comfort of his pillow. The pillow didn’t shove knowledge down his throat. The pillow didn’t make his lungs ache from coughing. The pillow didn’t attack him with shitty swords. The pillow was his tightest god damned homie in the world right now. 

Dave let out a surprised yelp as the ground decided to get in on the tight friendship shit going down by meeting his face with a bit of force. He kicked feebly at the offending hand trying to tear him and the pillow apart and acquaint him with the floor.

“Bro if that hurt my shades I swear I’m gonna kick your ass” Dave croaked, reaching for his shitty sword. His fingers scrabbled across the surface of the slightly worn handle. Another wracking cough shook him, causing him to curl in on himself. 

Bro simply smirked at the smaller male.

“I gave you 15 minutes after the initial warning lil man.” He said. “You’re the one who decided to keep slumbering away like Sleeping Beauty.” He said, giving a rough yank on the younger boy’s foot.

“I’m sick you massive pile of Dildos” Dave protested with another innefective kick in the man’s direction. Bro gave a shrug. 

“Personal issue. Not my problem. Besides. Striders don’t get sick. Now get your ass up and to the roof to strife before I drag you there myself.” He threatened. Dave pushed back the throbbing in his head and propped himself up. 

“Let go of my foot then, asshole.” Bro stared down at Dave. 

“Nah I don’t think I will.” Another yank jerked Dave’s arms from under him and let his chin connect painfully with the ground. A hiss of breath escaped his lips, interrupted breifly by another coughing fit. Bro flash stepped away, giving Dave all of five seconds to clambor for his sword and bring it up to block the blow coming down, intent on slicing him in half. A gross clash of metal against metal transitioned into a scraping sound as Dave’s grip slipped, allowing the flat of his sword to press against him.

Bro paused and looked over the sloppy mistake. At this rate they were gonna get blood all over the carpet. He looked the smaller boy in the eyes, using his free hand to flick the younger’s shades up, revealing his bloodshot eyes. “Roof. Run.” He demanded before completely disapearing. 

Dave struggled to his feet in a panic. Of course Bro had to go and do this, today of all days. Today when he felt like he had swallowed a fucking sock that had hidden in the recess of asscrack nowhere land also known as under his bed.

Dave yelped as a blade whizzed past his head behind him, managing to take off a small chunk of white blonde hair. Dave ducked forward and grabbed his sword, not caring that he didn’t have firm enough of a hold to block any attacks. He turned tail and ran, ignoring his already burning lungs.

He flew through the entrance to the roof, the door bouncing off of the wall with a bang. Dave stopped there, doubled over from the shit attacking his lungs. A whistle of metal meeting wind resistance pierced the air. Dave ducked and brought his sword up to block whatever attack was coming. He winced as the force knocked his own sword back and cut into his cheek. He struck out blindly only to hear a clang and scrape of metal against metal. In less than a second, his sword was torn from his grip. 

Dave stumbled away, fear evident on his features. He hissed in pain as he felt a blade ghost across the side of his ribs, one on each side. Probably to teach him a lesson about losing his weapon. Honestly, at this point Dave didn’t even care. He was shivering and his skin was too hot, his head fucking hurt, the rest of him fucking hurt, and he couldn’t even fucking see clearly. 

Dave fell to his knees in exhaustion. He was done. He didn’t care if it meant getting cut up with a sword, he was done. He took a kick to the shoulder, knocking him on his back with little more than a groan. He curled up on his side, ignoring the blade against his neck.

“Giving up already little man?” Bro asked with a smirk.

“Fuck off. Yes I give up. I’m done.” Dave took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, resting his head against the hard concrete of the roof. He curled in on himself, still shivering. He felt like he was freezing to death. Dave jumped as a rough hand pressed against his forehead. 

“Shit lil man. You weren’t joking about not feeling well. You’re fucking burning.”

Dave just gave an annoyed hum in agreement, too tired to argue. 

“Get your ass up then so we can get you into bed.” Bro patted Dave’s face to get the turd blossom to move. Dave unconsciously leaned into his touch. Bro sighed and let a worried look slip by his usual mask of indifference. After waiting a few seconds he realized Dave was not going to move from that spot. Bro grabbed his arm and hefted him over his shoulder with a slight grunt.

Dave jerked awake from his sick induced sleep as his back hit a mattress. He gasped in surprise, only resulting in another storm of phlegm trying to move out of his lungs and into the air instead. 

“Woah, calm down lil man.” A rough hand pushed Dave back against the bed by his shoulder. Dave whimpered at the pain shooting through his body. The aching limbs and the pounding of his head were bad enough as it was. But Bro had to go and make it worse by going and slicing up his ribs. They stung like a mo fo. and he felt like someone had tried to turn him into a fish by slicing him a pair of gills.

Bro frowned at the smaller male. He was a mess: delirious and slipping in and out of consciousness, crying.. A twang of guilt shot through Bro. Davey hadn’t been like this since he was a kid. He was still a kid now, but Bro expected him to hold his own. He frowned at the blood staining Dave’s once white shirt, the red continuing to blossom. Bro pulled the shirt away from the wound to look at it. 

“Fuck.” He hadn’t meant to cut that deep. Bro left the room and returned shortly with the first aid kit. He splashed alcohol onto Dave’s sides and pulled out a needle and thread. 

Dave winced, a sharp pain pulling him through the haze of his fever. What the hell was going on now? Torture? Bro was stabbing him again to punish him? What the fuck had he done wrong. 

“Stop whining lil man.” Bro chastised, “I’m just patching you up.” Bro’s voice was strangely calm. More comforting than hateful. More soothing than harsh. It was weird as fuck.

A hand softly pushed his hair back. “It’s alright lil man. I’m done.” 

Dave felt an arm helping him sit up. Bro pressed a cup to Dave’s lips. “You gotta drink something Dave.” he encouraged. Dave eagerly drank the cool liquid, wincing as it burned his throat. Bro handed Dave a few tylenol and he downed those along with the rest of the apple juice without too much coughing. He lay back again and let his eyes close.

Bro looked at the smaller male and lay down next to him. He put his arm around him and gently ran his fingers through his hair, muttering soft words of encouragement and apology. He pressed his lips against the younger’s forehead and watched him doze off before eventually falling asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really used to writing fics, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed


End file.
